negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Kazumi Asakura
Student Number 3: is the resident class reporter with a camera always on hand. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, and is the paparazzi of 2-A class. Kazumi won't stop at anything until she gets her scoop. Plot Summary She was one of the first girls in the class to learn Negi's secret, which she discovered accidentally in Kyoto while investigating the rumor that someone had proclaimed her love to Negi. Though initially she intended to reveal Negi's secret to the world, she was persuaded to keep quiet about it, and is occasionally seen plotting with Chamo. She had been promised a Probationary Contract in exchange for keeping the secret, and got one during the trip to the magical world. She frequently elects herself as Negi's manager when it comes to scheduling time with him, (even though Chamo is actually the one pulling the strings). Both she and Chamo were the instigators of the "Kiss Negi" game during the Kyoto field trip. Asakura sports the fourth largest breasts in the class. She signed on with Chao's plan, acting as the lead announcer and referee at the Mahora Fighting Tournament, where she often deliberately pointed out the more fantastic feats performed by her teacher and classmates, drawing the attention of the audience towards them. However, she later reveals she had completed her contract with Chao and helps Negi to stop Chao's plan to reveal magic. She became the announcer for the "Mars Attacks vs. Mage Order" game. Sayo is currently following (or haunting) Kazumi. She is friends with Sayo and is one of the few people who can see her, having sat next to her for so long, and having been the first person to come into contact with her. She later obtains a doll from Evangeline for Sayo to possess, so that she can leave the school grounds. During the magical world arc, she with Sayo along with the rest of Ala Alba ventured to Mundus Magicus just to become separated by Fate and his team. She and Sayo were one of the earliest Negi reunited with. In Negima Workshop, she is noted to be similar to Mitsune Konno from ''Love Hina. Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. She raced through the age of upheaval begun by Negis plan as free journalist. After the establishment of the Solar System Trade Route, she took over "Paru-Sama II" from Haruna Saotome, and became involbed in matter throughout the solar system. Her book "Second Generation Hero" become a bestseller. Abilities *'Pactio': [[Pactio#Kazumi_Asakura|'Reportatrix Denudans']] (literally, "Uncovering Reporter"): Kazumi's artifact is called Oculus Corvinus and it creates up to six small golem cameras that she is able to manipulate and send to any part of the world. Therefore, its a handy tool in terms of information gathering and search operations. She is the eighth person to make pactio with Negi. The artifact has other clever uses such as spying on the opponents location and determining the proper coordinates of a target for firing arm like a laser satellite. It can also capture, record and display images in a hologram like interface. She is the eighth student to make a pactio with Negi, though her kiss is only seen through a picture, so the time that she did this is unknown. *'Reporting Skills': As the reporter of the class, Kazumi has the skills to get the inside scoop of any topic. She also demonstrated this skills during the Mahora Tournament giving play-by-play accounts during the fight. Gallery 22.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335987.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336003.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336330.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336816.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336922.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336992.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-337130.jpg AsakuraOAD.jpg Card kazumi.jpg KazumiAsakura.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-337452.jpg Kazumi Armor.jpg Kazumi Cosplay.jpg Kazumi Suka.jpg 03.JPG Kazumi Asakura.PNG Group 3.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-335880.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336149.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336334.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-336693.jpg Turma.jpg char_03.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338069.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338051.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338200.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338297.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338526.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338578.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338573-2.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338884.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338966.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338913.jpg Bez tytułu20.jpg AnimeRosterKazumi.jpg AnimeKazumiSayo.jpg Kazumi Asakura 3.jpg Appearance in Other Media *''Negima!:'' Her artifact is a scope camera that allows her to record, capture, and focus in on anything. *''Negima!?:'' Although one never to turn down a scoop, her main focus in this series is on her relationship with the ghostly Sayo, whom she sits next to and consistently checks on through her camera after Negi reveals her to the class. During the "Suka incident", she turns into a canary who keeps running up to Negi telling him of the latest dangers the other Suka girls are causing. Trivia *Popularity: 8th >> 18th >> 11th >> 23rd >> 7th >> 7th >> 15th >> 17th *Her surname, Asakura (meaning "morning storehouse"), is also the name of a former village, a city, and a district in Japan, as well as that of a daimyō clan. *In one of the group shot artwork from the first volume, she is depicted wearing glasses. However, she never appears wearing them in the actual manga. *She has a camera wherever she goes in order to collect world-class scoops *For hot news, she would even disguise as others *Since she sits next to Sayo the Landlocked Spirit, she became one of the few who can actually see her. *Since then, the class ghost got a liking towards her and started following her around. *Has the fourth largest boobs in 3A *Has her own homepage, which can be accessed and updated through her cell phone References Category:Ala Alba Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Pactio Partners